


Everything In Its Own Time

by slash4femme



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Amok Time everyone needs a little comfort for one reason or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything In Its Own Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in September 2009
> 
> beta read by [](http://cardiac-logic.livejournal.com/profile)[**cardiac_logic**](http://cardiac-logic.livejournal.com/)written as a follow up fic for [Amok Time.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uftZX_KJRWs)

1.Binding 

Spock still looks slightly shell-shocked. His eyes are glazed and his hands are still shaking. McCoy knows he probably should have kept Spock in sickbay, but Spock doesn’t need that right now. He needs privacy and comfort, and McCoy can’t give him either in sickbay. He takes him to his own quarters instead. Spock just stands there and looks at it like he’s never seen it before. It has been a while, McCoy reflects. One of his first clues that Spock was far from all right at the beginning of this whole mess had been when Spock had totally stopped spending any time in McCoy’s quarters. There had been a time not so long ago when Spock spent more time with him than in his own quarters, and McCoy had looked forward to coming home to Spock in the evenings.

“Spock.” McCoy reaches out his hand for Spock and Spock takes several steps forward and then stops. McCoy closes the distance for him, takes Spock’s arm, draws him to the bed and sits him down. He sits next to Spock and Spock just sits there, hands folded in his lap. After a minute McCoy reaches forward and gently touches the back of Spock’s hand with his own fingertips and Spock shudders, a convulsion that goes all the way through him. Spock turns slightly to look at McCoy and then he’s suddenly falling against McCoy body, pressing his face into McCoy neck, his hands around McCoy, holding him so tightly it squeezes all the breath out of him.

“There, love. It’s alright.”McCoy’s hand comes up, gently stroking the back of Spock’s head, “It’s all over, it’s alright. Jim’s alright, and Christine will live, and you didn’t leave me.” 

Spock doesn’t let him go or even loosen his hold any, and McCoy can feel Spock’s whole body shaking under his hands.Spock pulls away a little finally, just enough to cup McCoy’s face; McCoy meets his eyes willingly and hopes that Spock can feel the love McCoy has for him through the simple touch. 

“You were very clever today, Leonard.” 

“I have my moments.” 

“You have more than moments,” Spock tells him and then suddenly takes McCoy’s face between his hands and kisses him deeply. When they pull apart Spock still holds McCoy’s face between his hands. “The Captain would not be alive if not for you.” 

Spock’s voice is very soft, his regret clear, and McCoy marvels at how close to the surface Spock’s emotions are, even now after the worst has passed. He brings one hand up to stroke across the back of Spock’s hand and Spock shivers, moving his hand away from McCoy’s face to twist their fingers together.

“You would have married her,” McCoy says softly, finally voicing what’s been on his mind all day. He glances down at their hands, away from Spock’s eyes. 

“Yes,” Spock says softly. “It was what was expected, and you and I are not bonded, you would not have been ready. I would not have risked hurting you in any way.” 

He touches McCoy’s cheek gently. “Trust me when I say next time I will endeavor to come up with a different solution.” 

McCoy bites his lip and nods, still looking at their hands and not Spock. “We are going to have to be mentally bonded, aren’t we?” 

“Yes.” Spock takes McCoy’s face in one hand again, forcing it up so McCoy has no choice but to meet his eyes. “Yes, we will.” 

“I don’t think I can,” McCoy says softly, “we can . . .we can talk about it, but . . . ” 

Spock nods and kisses him again. “I know.”

 

2.Building

“I was an idiot,” Christine Chapel stares down at the glass between her hands,“always an idiot. Like a little girl with a crush.”She grimaces at her drink and then throws it back in one go. Next to her, also sitting on the floor of the abandoned observation deck, Uhura takes another sip of her drink and tries to think of something to say. 

“He’s never going to love me and I know that, I’ve known that forever,” Chapel looks down at her empty glass, “I try to see sense and just leave well enough alone, but sometimes I . . .” She picks up the glass and twirls it idly between her fingers, “I just don’t want to be alone.”

Uhura sighs, “None of us do,” and she covers Chapel’s hand with her own, “I know you’re going to hate me for saying this, but it will be alright, you know.”

“Yeah,” Chapel sets her glass back down on the floor next to her, “I know.” 

Uhura pours them both another drink and they sit in silence for a moment.

“So that translation you’ve been working on.” Chapel nocks back another drink and Uhura decides she’s going to have to cut the other woman off pretty soon. 

“It’s been going really slowly, actually,” Uhura gives a long thoughtful look to the drink in her own hand, “I needed to translate it from the code we originally found it in, but when I did that I discovered that whoever originally sent it came from a planet that uses sounds in a way I’ve never seen before. I mean the symbology is slightly familiar, but still.” She shakes her head and next to her Chapel gives her an admiring look.

“I never understood how you do it. I was fine in the Academy, but scholarship was never where I was strongest. Being a nurse is so much more hands on.” 

“And that’s something I could never do,” Uhura waves her drink in a little circle for emphasis, “Not to mention, I was horrible at biology at the Academy.” 

“Really?” 

Uhura nods, “It was the only class I almost failed.” 

Chapel laughs and then covers her mouth with her hand. “I’m sorry, it’s not funny, I know.” 

Uhura smiles. She doesn’t mind, after all the whole point of the late night at the observation deck with the bottle of bourbon she’d blackmailed off of Scotty was to cheer Chapel up. Chapel smiles up at her now, holding her empty glass between her hands, and Uhura reaches forward and brushes a strand of blond hair out of the other woman’s face. For a long moment they both stare at each other. Later on neither will be able to tell who moved first, but somewhere along the way they are kissing, and Chapel is practically in Uhura’s lap and Uhura is trying to pull some of the pins out of Chapel’s hair with one hand and hold onto her waist with the other. Under Uhura’s mouth Chapel’s mouth opens – willing, eager – and Chapel is just as eager in her lap, all soft curves, soft lips, and insistent hands. Uhura will never understand how Spock kept resisting this, because it’s way past her own ability to do so. She bites gently at Chapel’s lips, and the other woman makes soft, desperate little noises and clutches at her shoulders. They both break apart when they can no longer breathe, gasping and staring at each other, and Uhura licks her lips and weighs her options and makes a decision. 

She smoothes down the front of her uniform and gets to her feet. Still sitting on the floor looking lost and disheveled, Chapel stares up at her with something almost like fear in her eyes. Uhura smiles very gently at the other woman and then holds out her hand. 

“You can come with me, if you like,” Uhura tells her softly, “back to my quarters?” 

Chapel just stares at her for a long moment and then slowly reaches forward and takes Uhura’s hand.

“If you’re sure?” 

Uhura nods and pulls the other woman up, “I’m sure.”  
 


End file.
